In a communication system, interference can arise when multiple transmitters attempt to transmit data to multiple receivers at the same time over a common channel. For example, in a mobile communication network, several base stations (BSs) can share the same carrier frequency when communicating with different mobile communication devices. This reuse of frequency from one BS to another may create inter-cell interference (ICI) that negatively impacts data rates throughout the mobile communication network.
Many communication systems may address interference by avoiding overlapping transmissions. For example, a mobile communication network can be configured with a lower frequency reuse factor such that fewer cells may share the same carrier frequency. But a communication system's bandwidth may be under-utilized due to overly conservative allocation of the communication system's radio resources.